The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current telecommunication technologies allow users in two or more different locations to communicate by simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions. The examples of such communication technologies include videoconferencing, videophone calls, voice-over-Internet-Protocol-based services (such as Skype®) and other services.
However, existing communication techniques, such as videoconferencing, cause technical and psychological issues, such as perceived lack of direct eye contact, user appearance consciousness, inadequate quality of service (e.g., signal latency), and the like. Furthermore, current solutions require a prescribed set of steps required by the user in order to communicate with a remote user. The intentionality required is not a part of face to face interactions, and thereby creates an experience that does not feel natural. Accordingly, existing communication techniques do not provide users with a perception of being in close proximity to each other. Thus, spontaneity and ease of communications may be lacking in the user communications provided by currently available technologies.